


Sad Natasha Romanoff

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, If you feel like crying..., Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, angsty as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some sad stuff. Don't know why I wrote this...
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Sad Natasha Romanoff

Natasha remembers all of their birthdays. 

She brings Tony a huge cake every year, even though she can't bake for her life. 

She gets Steve a new bike and accessories.

She drives over to Clint's barn. She knows he won't be there, but she does it anyway. She brings a new bow and arrow. She clutches her necklace as she cries on the steps out front.

She takes Thor Norse mythology books and beer. 

She buys Bruce a set of physics books and a punching bag ( she's not sure he'll use it though).

On Wanda's birthday, she goes to her old room in the compound. She cries. She sings Russian lullabies into the dark of the dusty room. She weeps as she holds onto a photo of the two of them. 

She writes down a list of jokes she's made about Steve for Sam. 

She puts a toaster in Vision's room. 

On her birthday, or what she thinks is her birthday, she gets three cards and an arrow. Steve, Bruce and Tony's family didn't even bother to visit her. She knows what Clint is doing right now, so the arrow means more to her. She cries herself to sleep that night, all alone. Her family is gone, and not just the ones who have died.


End file.
